


First Kiss

by defyaugury



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But mostly fluff, Fluff, M/M, hints at Dark!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defyaugury/pseuds/defyaugury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper summoned a super-powerful, trans-dimensional dream demon, this was definitely not what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The candles flickered, bleeding wax as their flames swayed in the gentle breezes blown in from the window. The faint smell of cinnamon and charred wood drifted in the air and and everything seemed suspended in time. The moon was waning, it’s half-full belly framed in the upper pane of the large window, spilling its light onto the wooden floorboards. Someone stood in the middle of the room, framed by moonlight and a chalk circle smearing beneath their frayed sneakers.

Dipper Pines stood at the edge of the summoning circle, starring up at the dream demon suspended in air above him, a keen cyclops eye trained on him. Dipper had to swallow the lump in his throat, doing his best to ignore the jittery sparks running down his spine. Magic ran through the air, making everything tingle with electricity. 

Dipper had dealt with the demon many a time over the past few years, but recently Bill had become more and more unpredictable. He’d show up at random times only to pester Dipper for hours on end, only to disappear when Dipper needed him. As Bill’s visits became more frequent, Dipper found himself growing more annoyed, wondering why the demon found a need to be around him constantly. It wasn’t long before Bill had started leaving gifts for Dipper, too, often in the form of deer hearts and messages with strange hieroglyphs drawn in blood, his actions becoming more and more erratic as the months wore. Now there was no way of telling what he might do.

“So,” Dipper said. “Do we have a deal?”

Bill gazed at him with a critical eye. Dipper could almost taste the suspense on his tongue, waiting for an answer.

Then Bill’s eye shifted, loosing its intensity. Dipper would have said the demon was grinning, if he had a mouth to grin with.

“Pine Tree!” Bill exclaimed, leaning back to lounge in mid-air. “Of course we have a deal! When would I ever deny my favorite customer?”

Dipper winced at the title, but relief filled his chest. He let out the breath he’d been holding.

“But only on one condition!” Bill said, catching Dipper off-guard. “We have to seal the deal! Otherwise there’s no deal to be had, you feel?”

Dipper looked up at Bill, his brow furrowing. Seal the deal? Isn’t that what they did anyways? They always sealed their deal with a hand-shake, so why did Bill feel a need to specify?

“Yeah,” Dipper said. “Of course.”

“Wonderful!” Bill said, happy as could be. “Glad you could see it my way, kid. Let’s get this deal sealed then I’m out of here. Places to be, realms to rule and all that.”

A sigh escaped Dipper and he held out his hand, waiting for the customary hand-shake consumed in blue flames. He closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable and slightly painful surge of magic that always came from sealing a deal.

But a hand-shake never came. Instead, Dipper was taken my surprise when he felt something warm and firm, yet gentle press against his lips. His eyes snapped open as the feeling pulled away and he was met with Bill floating very close to his face, his yellow color fading to pink in the space above his tie. Dipper didn’t even know demons could blush. Dipper stood frozen to the spot, unable to move, his brain unable to process what had just happened.

“Whelp, Pine Tree looks like we’re bound together!” Bill said, still pink as he floated away and above Dipper. “Isn’t that nifty! See ya around kid, and remember, the world is a hologram and free will is an illusion!”

Bill vanished in the next second, the sound of his cackling echoing in the air and leaving Dipper alone. There were a few suspended seconds of Dipper staring at empty air, before his brain finally caught up with him and he was hit with reality. He felt his face flush red hot and he buried it in his hands, a small, embarrassed squeak escaping him.

He couldn’t believe Bill Cipher had just kissed him.

 


End file.
